Whiskey and Wine
by Nixa Jane
Summary: Daniel and Sam talk about past relationships. *COMPLETED*


Whiskey and Wine  
  
by Layton Colt  
  
Author's Notes: This was actually inspired by an episode of the NBC show 'Scrubs.' The one where Elliot and JD get together and they play that wonderful song, "Dreaming of You," by The Coral. I had the song on repeat the entire time I wrote this.so blame the song, it made me write the story. The story is mostly dialogue, just some musings Sam and Daniel have on love while they're drunk. There is a slight bit of S/D but it's only a momentary lapse brought on by too much whiskey and wine, nothing comes of it.  
  
"What is it with us, Sam?" Daniel asked quietly. He was sitting on his kitchen counter, examining the remains of whisky in the small shot glass.  
  
"I think maybe we're cursed," Sam responded. She looked up at Daniel from her position on the floor. A half empty -- certainly not half full in the mood she was in -- bottle of wine rested in her lap. She angrily took another swig. "I mean, don't we deserve to be happy?"  
  
"I think we should. I mean, we have saved the world a few times, that warrants a little happiness, doesn't it?" Daniel asked uncertainly.  
  
"It damn well should!" Sam agreed fervently. "I mean, how many times have we been screwed over now?"  
  
"God, I don't know," Daniel moaned.  
  
"Let's see, there was Hathor," Sam said.  
  
"Jonas," Daniel added.  
  
"Shyla."  
  
"Nareem."  
  
"Kera."  
  
"Martouf."  
  
"Malosha."  
  
"Orlin."  
  
"Reese."  
  
"No, Reese doesn't count. She was a robot."  
  
"Yes, but you liked her."  
  
"Not like that!"  
  
"Okay, okay. It isn't like there aren't many more to choose from. Becky Smith."  
  
"Oh god," Daniel groaned. "Why did you have to remind me of her?"  
  
"You have to include your first love, Daniel. The first time you get screwed over is always the most special."  
  
"You never told me about your first love," Daniel pointed out. "I told you all about Becky leaving me after graduation."  
  
"Ah," Sam said with a sardonic grin. "Haven't I told you about Mike? He was the quarterback. Smile to die for. He left me for the head cheerleader the week before prom. He said it made more sense for him to go with her than the head of the science club, even if I was hot."  
  
"Joe," Daniel added suddenly.  
  
"Right, can't forget about good ole Joe and his expensive shoes. He had potential, that one. Too bad he's probably dead."  
  
The two feel into a companionable silence. The silence stretched on.  
  
"You haven't mentioned Sha'uri or Sarah," Daniel said finally. His voice was quiet.  
  
"No, I haven't. I didn't think I should."  
  
Daniel laughed and grabbed up the whisky bottle to refill his glass. "Why not? They were the worst of all of them. They didn't betray me or leave me or . . . use me. They were kidnapped. Stolen. And Sarah is still out there. And I can't even allow myself to think we might get her back."  
  
"Because we're cursed," Sam said understandably.  
  
Daniel nodded. "Yes. Because of that. It's best we just don't love anyone, Sam. They'll only be hurt. Hurt because of us -- for us."  
  
"Either that or they hurt us," Sam added. "God have they hurt us."  
  
"I always thought there was just one person for everyone," Daniel said. "I thought you'd see them and that would be it. That was it. You fell in love, you got married, had kids. I actually thought I had found that with Sha'uri. We were happy, and I was foolish enough to believe we had all the time in the world."  
  
"You weren't foolish, Daniel. You cherished every moment you had with her. I know you did," Sam said.  
  
"Yes. But now I think back and wonder why I ever went down into the cartouche room when I could have her."  
  
"I know," Sam said softly. "I keep thinking about Martouf, and wondering if we ever stood a chance. I was connected to him, Daniel, in a way I never thought possible. It was like I'd known him for three lifetimes and we'd just met -- all at once."  
  
The silence returned. The antique clock on the wall struck twelve. The chimes rang in their rhythmic beat. A plane passed over head, and street lights from below shone through the curtained balcony.  
  
"We don't need anyone, Daniel. You're right. Best to just not love anyone. I mean, what do we need love for? We've got each other. We've got the Colonel and Teal'c. What more could we ask for?"  
  
"There's always more to ask for. Unlimited wants. There's no such thing as being content, not for long. And I'm sick of trying to find happiness."  
  
"Me too." Sam agreed. She glared inside the wine bottle as she realized it was empty. Daniel had had some wine too, right? She couldn't have drunk the whole thing.  
  
"So that's it then. No more searching for love and happiness. We'll just . . . be. Just survive." Daniel discarded the shot glass and picked up the bottle. He slide off the counter and sank to the floor beside Sam.  
  
"It isn't that bad. We've been surviving all along. And we've got each other. Always."  
  
Daniel nodded. "Right. Let's make a pact, Sam, when we reach thirty five, let's get married."  
  
"Daniel, I'm already thirty five."  
  
"Oh . . . forty then."  
  
"Forty," Sam agreed. She lifted her empty wine bottle and clashed it with Daniel's whisky. "I don't think our pact bodes well for SG-1 though. The colonel might not like having a married couple on the team."  
  
Daniel nodded. "You're probably right. But we're drunk right now. Drunken pacts aren't binding, are they?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Okay, so if when we're sober and we still want to keep our pact we can figure something out."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Colonel told me you were a cheap drunk, but that was very logical. I think maybe you're a smart drunk."  
  
Daniel looked over at Sam. "Are there two of you?"  
  
"Ah, no. Okay, so maybe you are a cheap drunk. Good think I'm not going to take advantage. And trust me, most women would."  
  
Daniel winced. "Yea. First hand experience, remember?"  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You've had your fair share of bad luck with the opposite sex. Besides, you wouldn't be taking advantage of me. You're Sam."  
  
"Thanks, I think," Sam said confusedly.  
  
"I just mean, we're about as close as two people can be. We've seen every side there is to see."  
  
"Hey, that rhymes! You're a logical poetic cheap drunk."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"No problem. Give credit where credit's due and all that."  
  
"Sam. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I still want to be happy."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Unlimited wants," Daniel said again. "I can't help myself. I won't ever stop searching. If it takes the rest of my life, I'm going to keep looking for someone to share with. Someone who will give me that rush like Sha'uri could. Nothing will be the same as it was, nothing will be as good, but I'll still keep searching."  
  
"I know, Daniel," Sam said softly. "So will I."  
  
Rain started to pound down on the windows. Daniel placed his head in his hands. "We're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," Daniel said.  
  
Sam smiled. "It will be a hell of way to spend Christmas. The flashing lights on Janet's tree are going to be the killers."  
  
Daniel laughed slightly. "Jack's going to have a field day with us. He'll never let us live down getting drunk the day before Christmas."  
  
"We just won't tell him," Sam decided.  
  
"He'll know. Jack always knows. It's creepy."  
  
Sam nodded her agreement. Wincing as the room began to spin at the movement. "I think I should get home," she said.  
  
Daniel cast her a worried look. "You can't drive, Sam."  
  
"I know," she said indignantly. "I can barely *walk*. I'll have your doorman call me a cab."  
  
Daniel nodded and dragged himself to his feet. He held out a hand for Sam and they both nearly fell as he helped her up.  
  
"Can you get downstairs okay? Or do you want me to walk you down?"  
  
Sam eyed Daniel dubiously. He was barely standing up right, she got the feeling he would be more of a hindrance than a help.  
  
"No, that's alright," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "Yep, me and my sunglasses will be there."  
  
Sam smiled and started to leave. She stopped at the door, her hand pausing half way to the handle. She turned slowly. Daniel was standing beside the end table, watching her with those soulful eyes. She wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly she was moving back towards him. And then the two of them were crashing into the wall, locked in an impassioned embrace.  
  
They pulled at each other's clothes, desperate for the contact. The lamp was knocked off the table, sparks from the broken bulb lit up the darkened room for a moment before sending them back into shadows.  
  
Together they moved towards the bedroom, never letting the other get too far away. As they moved, Daniel hit the coffee table and was sent to the floor. Sam followed quickly. She straddled him and leant down to kiss him deeply. She pushed open his shirt, snapping the buttons that had yet to be opened. The sounds of passing cars eight stories below melted with their heavy breathing.  
  
Sam pulled back as she felt Daniel giggle against her mouth. She looked down at him and he lost control, laughing uncontrollably. Sam smiled ruefully and rolled off Daniel to lie beside him. Daniel's laughter was contagious and soon Sam was giggling beside him. "What were we thinking?" she asked quietly.  
  
"God, Sam. I don't know. Maybe we're just searching . . . it makes sense we'd look to each other. I mean, maybe our curses would have cancelled one another out, but--"  
  
"But it's like kissing your brother."  
  
"Kissing your sister."  
  
"Never a good thing."  
  
"Ah, no."  
  
"Too bad. You're pretty cute. We'd of made a nice couple."  
  
"What about our pact?" Daniel asked.  
  
Sam winced. "We're drunk. It isn't binding, remember?"  
  
"Thank god."  
  
Sam glared at Daniel. "I think I've just been insulted."  
  
"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. You're very attractive--"  
  
"Attractive?" Sam said haughtily. "I'm beautiful, Daniel! You'd be lucky to have me."  
  
"Sam, I--" Daniel stopped as Sam began laughing again. "What?"  
  
"I was just kidding, Daniel. Not about the beautiful part, mind you."  
  
Daniel smiled back softly. "Why don't you just stay here tonight, Sam. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Thanks," she said looking down at herself. "I really don't think I should go anywhere in my condition."  
  
The rain outside started to fall harder. Daniel and Sam lay side by side, neither making any move to get up. They lay unmoving, listening to the sound of each other's hearts. Daniel pulled Sam to him, and rested his chin on her hair.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sam."  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
The End. 


End file.
